The present invention relates to dislocation site density techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to dislocation site density along the surfaces and formation of voids created in packed beds of a nanoparticle structure. A variety of experiments indicate desirable properties resulting from dislocation site density in certain materials. Standard nanoparticle production techniques provide a relatively low density of such sites, which hampers the ability to prepare commercially viable products of interest here. Advances in production technologies to make more active nanoparticles are disclosed.